The present invention relates to an improvement of a fishing reel in which a spool is rotatably supported to a reel body including frame members.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-124,373 discloses a fishing reel in which a reel main body is integrally formed with right and left side frames and support frames connecting the right and left side frames to each other.
However, one of the support frames, which is located at an upper portion of the main body, extends linearly parallel to an axis of a spool so as to connect the right and left side frames. No particular attention is paid to its configuration. Therefore, the fisherman's grip feeling at the time of holding the reel body with his hand, i.e. the feeling of putting his thumb on the support frame and the thumbing operation of the reel to control the rotation of the spool is unnatural and makes it impossible for the fisherman to hold the reel stably in fishing. As a result, the fisherman cannot perform the fishing operation smoothly. Further, when backlash occurs in the fishing reel, it is difficult for the fisherman to straighten out a tangled fishing line around the spool because the support frame hinders the fisherman's work.